


Lazy Lunch

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Picnics, Romance, Weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee and Ryo and enjoying a relaxing lunch break





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written using the tw100 prompt ‘Cloud’.

It was glorious weather for early spring. High above New York, the sun shone brightly, bringing warmth to a city that had only just shaken off the last snows of winter. A single cloud drifted lazily across the deep blue of the sky. Weather forecasters were saying temperatures were a good five degrees above what was normal for this time of year.

Dee and Ryo were spending their lunch hour on the roof of the precinct house, soaking up the warmth. They’d already eaten, and were now just sprawled side by side on a blanket spread over the gritty surface.

“This is the life,” Ryo sighed. Two nights earlier, they’d been on a stakeout in bitterly cold conditions, pouring rain and a howling gale that seemed to cut right through to the bone, but today’s warmth easily made up for that.

“Yeah. Wish we could stay here all day,” Dee replied. “In fact, I think I might do just that.” They’d just closed the last case they’d been working on, and things were surprisingly quiet for the moment. Not that the lull would last for long.

The two detectives fell silent, half dozing, but a few minutes later, the bright sunlight suddenly started to dim, fading away, swallowed by the benign seeming puff of whiteness they’d noticed earlier. 

Dee opened his eyes and scowled. “Where’d the sun go?” 

“Behind the cloud?” Ryo waved one arm vaguely up at the offending object.

“It has the whole sky! Why’d it have to block out the sun?” Dee glared up at the cloud, which retaliated with a splatter of raindrops. “Ack!” Leaping up, Dee tugged at the blanket, almost flipping Ryo onto the gravel roof.

“Hey! Watch what you’re doing!” Ryo scrambled to his feet, snatching up the containers that had held their lunch.

“Oops, sorry! C’mon, we’re gettin’ wet!”

Together they raced for the shelter of the stairwell, stopping just inside, where the unexpected downpour couldn’t reach them. Dee peered out into the falling rain. “This sucks! One cloud! One single, solitary cloud, that’s all it takes to ruin the first decent weather we’ve had this year. What did we ever do to deserve getting soaked yet again?”

“We only got a little bit damp, Dee. Don’t exaggerate. Besides, lunchtime is over, we should be getting back to doing what we’re paid for anyway.”

Dee sighed heavily, checking his watch. “I suppose. Whelp, there goes my lovely, lazy afternoon.” He shook out the blanket and folded it.

“There’ll be other sunny days for picnics on the roof,” Ryo reminded him, starting down the stairs.

A smile spread across Dee’s face; Ryo was right. The whole of spring and summer, not to mention the early fall, stretched out before them. He set off down the stairs in his partner’s wake. This wasn’t their last picnic, just the first of many.

The End


End file.
